universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Novel
The Lego Novel is a novel written by Ben Raskob. On February 7, 2014, a film (The Lego Movie) based on the Lego Novel was released. The book was published on October 28, 2001. Plot A wizard named Vitruvius attempts to protect the "Kragle", a superweapon, from the evil Lord Business. He fails to do so, and is blinded, but warns Business of a prophecy where a person called the "Special" will find the Piece of Resistance capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight and a half years later, Emmet Brickowski, an ordinary construction worker, comes across a woman named Wyldstyle, who is searching for something after hours at Emmet's construction site. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens in the custody of Bad Cop, Business' lieutenant with a split "Good Cop" personality, with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back. There, Emmet learns Business' plans to freeze the world with the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with the label partially rubbed out). Wyldstyle rescues Emmet and takes him to Vitruvius, explaining that she and the wizard are "Master Builders" capable of building anything they need, both with great speed and without instruction manuals; when Business rose to power, his disapproval of such anarchic creativity resulted in him capturing many of them. As the "Special", Emmet is destined to defeat him, yet Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are disappointed to find Emmet displays no creativity. Bad Cop tracks down Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius. They are rescued by Wyldstyle's boyfriend Batman who takes them to a meeting of the remaining Master Builders in Cloud Cuckoo Land. They are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop and his forces attack and capture all the Master Builders except for Emmet and a few others. Emmet believes the Master Builders' weakness is that their individual creativity prevents them from working together. He devises a team plan to infiltrate Business' headquarters, but he and his allies are captured and imprisoned. Vitruvius attempts to fight back but is decapitated by Lord Business. With his dying words, he reveals he made up the prophecy. Business throws the Piece of Resistance off the edge of the universe, sets his headquarters to self-destruct, and leaves the Master Builders and Bad Cop to die. Vitruvius' ghost appears before Emmet and explains it was not the prophecy, but his self-belief that made him the Special. Tied to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet flings himself off the edge of the universe to save his friends, who escape further danger with the aid of Bad Cop. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight Business' forces, with the Master Builders leading the charge. Emmet finds himself in the real world, where the events of the story are being played out within the imagination of a boy, Jonathan, on his father's Lego set. The father chastises his son for ruining the set by creating hodgepodges of different characters and playsets, and proceeds to permanently glue his perceived perfect creations together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and falls off the table, gaining Jonathan's attention. Jonathan returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the Lego set, where Emmet builds a massive robot mech to assist his friends before confronting Business. In the real world, Jonathan's father looks at his son's creations again and is impressed. Realizing his son based the evil Lord Business on him, the father has a change of heart and allows his son to play with his Lego however he sees fit. In the Lego world, Emmet convinces Business that he, too, is special, as is everyone. Moved by Emmet's speech, Business destroys the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance (actually the cap for the Kragle) and unfreezes his victims with a watering can. With the world saved, Emmet celebrates with his friends, and Wyldstyle, whose real name is Lucy, becomes his girlfriend. Differences from The Lego Movie *In the book, Cloud Cuckoo Land was only badly damaged instead of completely destroyed. *In the book, the boy's name is Jonathan instead of Finn. *In the book, Emmet's idea was a jumbo TV. In the movie, his idea was a double-decker couch. *In the movie, alien Duplo beings beam down to invade, which does not happen in the book. *In the movie, Bad Cop gets his God Cop face wiped off, which doesn't happen in the book. Category:Novels Category:The Lego Movie Category:Stuff by Orangebird763